Whatchu say Phones?
by herochan1313
Summary: After winning the last game Neku finally asked Rhyme out; but not if Beat,Shiki,and Joshua have anything to say about it! Neku X Rhyme
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Herochan1313 doesn't own TWEWY or anything else.

A fic that just came to mind after I beat the game, enjoy!

"Whatchu say Phones?You lost your damn mind or something?" Neku had expected this responses from his dim witted friend Beat when the orange haired teen asked his

shocking question. It had been a week since Neku won the third and last reaper game and after his final battle against the game's composer, his creepy second partner

Joshua, he woke up alive and well in the real world. The first thing Neku did was run home to his parents... only to find them on a vacation unaware that he'd been shot, by

that smug bastard Josh, so he decided to head to hachiko to see if his friends were back as well. First thing he saw was his third partner( or friend he supposed) Daisukenojo

Bito, or Beat as his friend insisted on being called, and the real form of his first partner Shiki Misaki who had been stripped of her true form during the game. But they weren't

who he really noticed at first, who he really noticed was Raimu Bito, or Rhyme as she preferred to be called. Neku hadn't really realized it until he returned to life, but he was

devastated when she was erased and once he saw her alive he smiled( not that they could see thanks to his coat covering his mouth) and silently thanked whatever gods up

there had allowed her to return to him. He just knew that if he had the guts to fight the noise for three weeks he could ask her out ... the only problem was getting Beat's

blessing. Neku had already asked Rhyme's parents about it( somehow without dying) and while they were all for it they agreed that Neku needed to ask not only their

daughter but their son as well. Neku managed to asked about this and Rhyme had lunged at him with a barrage of Yeses while Beat just lunged in anger. If his sister hadn't

given him a death stare then Beat would have put Neku in a headlock and send him back to the Reaper's game, but after Rhyme's frantic outburst someone had joined the trio:

Shiki Misaki . Or rather the real Shiki seeing as she had taken the form of her best friend Eri during the game, her true form wasn't anything special just your everyday teen with

black hair a long dress( most likely made by her) and her stuffed cat on her bag. Neku looked at her and could see on her face that she had heard everything that he had said

to Rhyme and she was heartbroken( He didn't know why he never said he liked her that way) he scratched his head , lost for words, but Shiki simply stared at Rhyme who was

still hugging Neku and said in an hurt voice.

" Why? I told you that I...love DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" After this outbreak there was silence followed by surprise as Rhyme stopped hugging Neku and in the coldest voice the

young girl had ever used told Shiki.

" If I ever hear you say that again I'll make sure that you never see Neku, or anything else, now... go away!" Shiki froze for a second before starting to softly sob and then run

away with a now giggling Rhyme returning to hug Neku . The ginger looked shocked and was about to say something when Rhyme completely surprised him by planting a kiss

on his lips, and despite the current problems, he couldn't help but melt into the kiss and embrace Rhyme. That was the last straw for Beat as he uttered his trademark "

Bwaaah!" and grabbed his little sister and hightailed it out of there leaving a very confused Neku.

" Beat? Why'd you do that?" Rhyme asked her older brother when he eventually stopped dragging her away from Neku, and he tried hard not to blush as he told his little sister.

" W-Well I just thought you were a little harsh to Shiki by making out with Phones. Even if you are...Dating him. God that don't sound right yo!" This earned Beat a bop on the

head from his sister and had his skull hat dropped over his eyes and when he moved it up his sister was gone. " Ah hell no! Shiki's gotta help me with this! If Phones tries

anything funny my ass is grass!" Beat then heard an all too familiar chuckle from behind him and despite preying that the person behind wasn't who he thought it was he found

Joshua smirking at him. But... unlike the composer's normal smirk this one just felt sinister to Beat. He was completely caught off guard when the silver haired boy asked him. "

So, Neku has made a move on my woman huh? Tell me Daisukenojo do you know where Shiki is by chance?" Beat didn't answer right away which just made Josh grin and, for

the first time, laugh out loud instead of his trademark chuckle and the next thing Beat knew he was passed out.

Elsewhere at the 104 building Shiki was hidden among the shoppers as she tried to pull herself together seeing as the boy she loved had been snatched away, by a younger

girl at that, she would have stayed at 104 all day but suddenly she felt a gentle tapping at her shoulder and she turned to find Joshua smiling at her and offering her a hand.

" Hello there Shiki... would you like to help me get your beloved back?" Shiki didn't stop to think about it but she accepted the composer's hand and accepted this deal with the

devil to get her Neku back!


	2. Chapter 2:When Beat met Note

Herochan1313 doesn't own TWEWY or characters just plot.

"Whatchu say Shiki? You can't be trusting prissy boy!" Beat exclaimed as he, Shiki, and Joshua were plotting the downfall of Neku and Rhyme at Ramen Don. They had agreed

to break the two lovers apart by any means necessary. After his outburst Shiki admitted that while she didn't fully trust the composer, seeing as he had killed Neku twice, she

had no choice but to trust Josh for now. Beat really couldn't comprehend that but he did understand it: If they wanted this to work they needed someone as smart and tricky as

Josh. "So then, do you two have any ideas on how to stop these two from being all lovey dovey?" Josh asked as he played with his ramen bowl by using his powers to float it.

Shiki and Beat shook their heads which earned them a sigh from the Composer who started to mutter something about having to do all the work. "Okay then how about this,

Beat can you perhaps spy on dear Rhyme so we can find out what they're up to?" Beat frowned and told the boy. "Nah I don't think I can do that to her yo! I don't want

Phones to be messing with her but I just can't-"That was as far as he got as Shiki "accidentally" bumped Beat's ramen bowl straight onto his lap, causing a lot of pain for poor

Beat. She then told him in a grave tone. "Beat, either you help me get Neku in my arms… Or I'll make sure your sister doesn't see daylight anymore." Beat turned serious, as if

thinking about fighting his friend, but he ended up sighing and telling her. "Okay I'll do it, but if you do anything to my sis I'm coming after ya!" Shiki giggled at this while Josh

said. "Dully noted Beat but rest assured that I would never hurt my dear Rhyme." He then gave his trademark chuckle as Beat began to think. "_What on earth have I gotten myself into…yo?"_

Elsewhere at the Bito residence Rhyme was in heaven as she and Neku were currently in her room "getting to know each other". She was still embracing him and trading

tongues when the front down was opened loudly and she heard her brother's call of. "Yo Rhyme! I got you some eats!" She sighed and was about to tell Neku to wait for her

when her brother came in with a bag of take out ramen. Beat saw the two of them on her bed and after a few seconds before screaming at the top of his lungs. "What the hell

are you doing Phones?" Before his sister could stop him Beat rushed at Neku and pinned him to wall and posed to punch him. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't beat you down

yo!" Neku tried to break free but Beat ended up punching his friend right in the eye, giving him a black eye. "Beat! Stop it now!" Rhyme cried as she tried to pry her brother off

her boyfriend. "No! This bastard's had this coming since he went after you –"As beat said this his sister faced him and for the first time ever she slapped her brother. This

shocked Beat as his sister never laid a hand on him no matter what they fought about. He let go of Neku and his sister ran to his side and fussed over her boyfriend as she

asked. "Neku are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Neku slowly got up and assured her that he was okay. However she insisted and taking him to see a doctor and was about to

drag him away when she faced Beat and told him. "If I see you at ten-four tomorrow during our date I will make sure that mom and dad find out about what you did to Neku!"

She then left with Neku just as Beat got his phone and make a quick call to Shiki.

"What Beat? You sure she said 104 right?" Shiki cried almost instantly after she received a call from Beat. "Yeah she said they were chilling at ten-four tomorrow, you got a plan

Shiki?" Beat asked her. Shiki was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Maybe, I need to go over it with Joshua first. Till then I need you to find out a bit more." Beat was

silent for a while but eventually said. "Shiki... I'll do that but I want you to promise me something." This surprise Shiki and she agreed. "My sister just hit me for the first time

because of Phones… If he tries anything and I need to beat his ass, I need you to promise me that you won't stop me." Shiki was shocked and she was about to say nothing

could force her to not help a endangered Neku when she thought about a battle scared Neku asking her to be her nurse and she told Beat. "If you need to hurt my Neku feel

free to do so Beat! So long as I get to be his sexy nurse!" Beat didn't know how to respond to that so he just chuckled awkwardly then hang up. He was feeling a bit hungry so

he decided to go back to Ramen Don as he tended to do as of late. Before he did thought he briefly touched the place where his sister had just slapped him and while it didn't

hurt that bad physically it was hurting intensely in Beat's heart.

The owner of Ramen Don wasn't surprised to see Beat when the teen entered the shop; he was used to seeing Beat at least three to five times a day. He just let Beat sit on

his usual stall at the end of the counter and brought him a bowl of Miso Ramen as he always did. Beat had found a haven at the Ramen Don ever since Rhyme had started to

date Neku, hell maybe even before then when his sister started hanging with Neku more often. Today was different thought, as Beat was about half way done with his second

bowl of Ramen when he heard a voice behind him say. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He turned around, mouth still full of noodles, and saw quite possibly the most beautiful

girl he had ever seen. She was about as tall as Shiki's friend Eri and just as thin, she had gorgeous brown hair that extended past her shoulders, and eyes so blue Beat could

down in them. And her clothes! She was wearing nothing more than a simple skirt and a grey hoodie, proving the old saying that even the most boring of clothes could look

amazing on the right person. She also had a pair of headphones on her ears like Neku but unlike his hers were slimmer and not so bulky, and in her hands were what looked

like music sheets. Beat quickly slupped the noodles in his mouth and gasped out. "Nope! Please feel free to sit down!" To his surprise, and secretly relief, she giggled and did

just that. She ordered a bowl of Miso ramen, just like Beat! And as she waited for it she introduced herself to Beat. "Sorry if I disturbed your meal, my name is Note Musinaki."

She offered a hand and Beat politely, and for the first time in a long while, shook it and introduced himself. "It's no problem Note, I'm Daisukenojo Bito but my friends just call

me Beat." She giggled again and said. "With a name like that it's no wonder you changed it to Beat! But that is kind of funny that my name is Note and yours is Beat." He had to

admit it was a bit funny and while they ate their ramen the two got to talking more and learning more about each other. Beat learned that Note was an aspiring music student

at the Shibuya musical academy, and she in turned learned mostly everything about him (Except for him being in the Reaper's game, that he kept to himself.) In no time at all

the two were done with their food and Note was writing something on her receipt before handing it to beat: her phone number! "Feel free to call me anything Beat1 Maybe we

can meet here for lunch tomorrow." She told him. It took Beat a few second to realize what she meant and he had to ask. "Wait, are you asking me out? " She giggled and with

a wink she turns and replies. "Bull's-eye! You're not as slow as you look Daisukenojo! See you later!" With that she left a stunned Beat who stayed in place for a few seconds

before yelling out. "HELL YEAH!" he then paid his bill and left with a skip in his step. He was so happy he didn't even realize that he had introduced himself to her using his real

name, nor that when she used said real name he didn't do his trademark "Bwaaaah!"

Joshua was alone in his throne room at the Shibuya river, the other Reapers were gone doing their everyday things, when Shiki had called him. After about a minute of her

saying very negative things about Rhyme she told him all that Beat had told him. The composer thought of a plan to spoil the evening his dear Rhyme had planned but he

needed Beat's help so he asked Shiki to call him. "Sure I can do that, but what's the plan Josh?" Shiki questioned before she hung up. The composer smiled and after chuckling

he told her. "It's simple really; if dear Rhyme wants to go shopping we'll ensure that she gets as much clothes as she can carry!" Shiki realized what he meant and was about

to ask if he was crazy, which he would have answered yes, when he hung up on her. She had to think a long while before she got the courage to call Beat again and fill him in

on the plan. He was surprisingly quiet as she explained and once she was over he said only one word. "No." Shiki thought she was hearing things so she asked him. "Beat?

What do you mean no?" His response was instant, as if he had been practicing it. "I don't want a part in this anymore. Maybe we were wrong about Phones and Rhyme, it's

none of our business what they do Shiki." This was the last straw and Shiki was now yelling at Beat. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He didn't answer so fast this

time, making here think she'd gone too far, but after a while he told her something she'd never think Beat would say. "Shiki… we should let them stay in love…. Because I think

I'm in love." Shiki froze and didn't answer so he resumed talking. "I just met this amazing girl, and I got to thinking. Maybe what we were doing was wrong, everyone deserves

love so why should we stop Rhyme and Neku from dating?" When she didn't answer he signed and said. "Yo Shiki, just… don't do anything you'll regret." Just before he hung

up. Shiki stood there, not believing a word that Beat had just said. But she did believe in the flood of tears that were flowing down her face.

"Neku, does it sting anywhere else?" Rhyme asked as she finished putting the makeshift eye patch on her boyfriend's black eye. After the incident she had planned to drag him

to the hospital to get looked at but Neku had convicted her to stay at the Bito residence and treat it there. She agreed and they went into the living room where the two

checked out the damage. It was a good thing her parents were out of town for the week or this would have been difficult to explain. Her brother had left the house an hour

ago, but right now she didn't care about him. "Don't worry about him Rhyme, This wasn't his fault. I'm sure he was just trying to protect you." Neku said as they watched Beat

leave in a huff. "How can you say that Neku? Look at what he did to you!" Neku calmly grabbed Rhyme's hands, causing her to blush, and said. "Rhyme, I'm upset, but you can

stay mad at your brother forever. Please just forgive him, for me?" She was touched by Neku's kindness towards Beat regardless of what had just happened between them.

She got closer to him and was about to kiss him when the front door was opened with a bang and Beat walked in. She was about to tell him off again but to her surprise her

brother walked right to her and hugged her tightly as he said. "I'm sorry Rhyme." This completely shocked Rhyme as her brother had never said those two word before in his

life. Before she could ask if he was okay, he turned to Neku and offered a hand saying. "Yo Phones, sorry I was messing with you two. Oh and sorry about your eye, we cool

dog?" Neku didn't look as surprised as Rhyme, maybe he knew that his friend would do this, and with a smile he shook Beat's hand and answered. "Yeah, we're cool." Rhyme

was glad her brother wasn't messing with them anymore but she still had to ask what had happened. "It's a long story sis, but I think I understand you guys now. But I can

talk to you guys later; I have to pick what to wear for my date tomorrow." Now both Rhyme and Neku were surprised at this and Rhyme could barely ask her brother. "D-Date?

Beat what are you talking about?" Her brother laughed and told them what had happened at Ramon Don and his meeting with Note Musinaki. Rhyme then began to gush and

said. "Aww, Daisukenojo's got a date!" She was expecting her brother to do his "Bwaaah!" yell but when he didn't he just chuckled and said. "Yes I do, so I should get ready!

Maybe I should call Note and see what time I should go…" He then left the two by themselves to go call Note and once he was gone Rhyme got a sly smile on her face and

asked Neku. "Now then, where were we?" Before she pounced on his like a wild animal.

Finally chapter 2 is all done! I apologize for the wait, I kind of whet grontono loco for writing chapters for my Kingdom Hearts story. But next chapter Beat and Note may make

sweet music (get it? It's a music pun!) And Joshua is forced to be that one sour note (More music puns!) So stay turned readers for the coming noise! (I can't stop with the

puns!) And be prepared to enjoy a symphony of drama. (Someone help me! The puns are alive!) Also on a side note I've begun work on another TWEWY fic... only it's

something you guys won't be expecting! It'll be up soon but the fan boys are going to kill me for even thinking of it.


	3. Chapter 3:Shiki your brain called

Herochan1313 doesn't own TWEWY or characters just plot and the song used by Note, who I also own. I also own the OC who's guest starting in this chapter.

It took Beat a few hours before he could pass out that night, his mind and nerves double teaming against him causing a few fantasies to creep up. Once he finally awoke at ten

he slowly got up and began to freshen up. He stood in the bathroom for a long time in front of the mirror, wondering if he looked good. His sister found him like that half an

hour later and she sighed as she told him. "Beat you look good. If this girl likes you for you, then it doesn't matter what you look like, besides it's only a lunch date." He started

to panic and answered. "That's easy for you to say Rhyme; you don't have to worry about being alone! Me? This could be my last shot." His sister placed a hand on his shoulder

and he looked up to see her smiling warmly and he understood what she was trying to say: its okay, everything will be fine so long as you stay strong. He smiled and hugged

his sister tightly as a thank you and was about to set off when he remembered the plot of Shiki and Joshua and warned his sister. "Hey Rhyme, if you see Shiki or Prissy boy

today be carefully. I don't know what they're up to but I know it ain't good." His sister seemed a bit confused by this but nodded and promised to be careful. With that all

settled Beat set out to Ramen Don for his lunch date hoping that Shiki had listened to him last night.

"There you are Beat! I was starting to worry that you'd be a no-show!" Note said once she saw Beat enter the ramen shop. Like yesterday she was wearing relatively simple

clothes, a rock band T-shirt and jeans, but she just looked radiant in them. He sat down next her, his nerves all but shot now, and ordered his usual as the two made small

talk. He noticed the instrument case she was holding and asked what was inside, earning a giggle. "It's a secret! If you want after we eat… We could go shopping and I can

play something." This caught Beat off guard as he hadn't expected another date invite so soon, but being the gentleman that he was he agreed which made her beam. "OK

it'sagreed then! Now let's chow down!" Note said as their ramen finally arrived and the two ate. Once they were done and the bill paid they talked about where to go shopping

with Note ultimately settling on checking out the new music store near ten-four, _The Muse's delight._ Beat agreed at once and the two left arm in arm, yet again sending Beat's

heart beat sky rocketing, and Note opened her case to reveal the instrument: a Violin. "Any requests?" She asks as she readied the violin's bow. He couldn't think of anything

so she just began playing a song she had written, and once she started Beat felt as if he had died and was being serenaded by an angel. As the music began to play Note

began to softly sing and Beat enjoyed every word she sang.

"**_The wind sings a song of hope for us, never has our sun beamed quite this bright. I stay here, embraced by your arms, never wishing, never praying, just staying here with you. You claim to be my knight, a protector from the harsh winds that may appear time to time, but to me you are so much more than that. You are my Light, the strength in my heart, the wings that give me flight. Listen, my love, do hear it? It is the wind, singing a song of our tender embrace."_**

Once she was done Beat stood there with his mouth hung open in amazement. She blushed and sheepishly asked him. "Was that alright? I've never sang one of my own songs

to anyone before and I was a bit nervous." He laughed and answered. "You were amazing! The song went with the music perfectly! I know you said you were in a music school

but I didn't know you were that good!" Note's face turned a deep crimson at the sound of his praise and to his surprise she slowly walked toward him and in a split-second she

kissed his check. It was Beat's turn to become the crimson face and the two stood awkwardly there for a second until Note managed to say. "Thank you Beat. No one's ever

praised me like that before about my music… not even my parents. Today's been great so far and I'm glad that I met you." He didn't quite know how to respond to that s

o he

simply said "you're welcome." And offered a hand to lead her to _The Muse's delight._

Inside the store the two were welcomed by an Interesting sight: A variable Valhalla of music. The store truly was worthy of the name Muse's delight as it had tons of CDs,

records, posters, t-shirts, instruments, and even rare items all music related. Once they saw all of the spoils before them Beat noticed the look in Note's eye, like that of a kid in

a candy store, and asked. "I take it you're impressed as well." She nodded and the two promptly took a few hours searching though the store's treasures swapping their own

taste in music and even arguing over which rock bands were better. Eventually they left the store with a few knick-nacks, a few CDs for Beat and a _Three Days Grace_ T-shirt for

Note. They were about to part ways after their highly enjoyable date, when the worst thing that could have happened occurred: Noise were somehow in the RG and were

attacking Beat. He pushed Note behind him in an attempt to shield the girl, who was startled by the monsters in front of them. Just as a frog Noise was about to pounce on

them and Beat raised his board to defend them, a familiar voice from above sounded, crying in a foreign tongue. _"Slilasa Heroja Entriya!_"[1] And a young boy jumped down from

a nearby roof and landed on the Noise slashing at them with a pitch black sword. He was fairly tall and wore normal clothes, t-shirt and a pair of jeans, but he also had a few

rings and a skull necklace and his face was covered by a black skull-like mask [2]. He turned to the Noise and in mere seconds had sliced them to bits. Once all the Noise were

gone the youth turned to beat and Note, who was shaking quite badly now, and said in a voice that sounded as if he was talking underwater. _"Hey Beat, long time no see. _

_Sorry about stealing your spot light in front of your girlfriend but I REALLY needed to kill something_." He noticed that Note was a little scared by his mask and bowed formally to her

as he said. "_My apologies miss, didn't know I still had my mask on. D, would you mind easing off with the power?"_ The two Shibuyaians gasped as a female voice began to nag the boy before his mask began to fade in a dark mist, revealing his normal face. "W-who are you?" Note asked, speaking for the first time since the Noise attack. The youth gave

Beat a "you really didn't say anything about me?" look before introducing himself. "I am Herochan, current king of the vampires and the vessel of Light and Darkness. Beat here

is one of my allies on this world and I was in the neighborhood for a shopping mission." Note seemed to take this intro from a vampire quite well and nervously asked Beat.

"Beat? Would you mind explaining to me what those things were? And why you know a vampire?" Beat was really nervous now, hoping that the day wasn't ruined by this, but

with the help of Herochan he explained all about the Noise and the Reapers game. To his relief she didn't call him crazy or run away, she instead gave him a quick hug and

thanked him for saving her, Herochan scoffed at this and muttered something about chopped liver. "You… aren't mad at me for not telling you?" Beat asked, Note shook her

head and answered. "Nope. I understand why you did it. Besides I still had a fun time today! Maybe… we can do this again? I'll bring my violin again." Beat smiled and said he's

want nothing more than to go out with her again, and to Note's surprise Herochan turned out to play the violin as well and he offered her some advice. Note then noticed the

time and ran off promising to call Beat later planting a kiss on his cheek before going home. "Wow Beat, I didn't take you to be quite the Casanova! So when's the wedding?"

Herochan joked once he noticed the dumbstruck look on his friends face. Beat punched him in the shoulder and replied. "Shut it dude! What the hell are you doing back in

Shibuya anyway?" Herochan rubbed his shoulders, it didn't really hurt him but he loved a performance, and answered in a false saddened voice. "Why would I need a reason

my friend? Can a king not mingle with the commoners every so often? Besides you know Light, once she smells a half off sale on any world she drags me along." Beat could

understand that, Herochan might be a king but even he couldn't say no to any of his queens. They began to talk a bit and question why and how the Noise could enter the RG

but suddenly Beat got a text from Rhyme that worried him: _Just got into an argument with Shiki, she say some nasty things. You were right about her!_ Upon noticing Beat

worried Herochan asked what was up and was filled in on the problem. Once he was caught up to speed the vampire king chuckled and extended a hand to Beat as he said.

"Well, about time this trip got interesting! I think I'll try and help you out bro!" Beat shook his hand and they went off to find Neku and Rhyme with Herochan saying. "You know

me Beat! I just can't resist a good show!"

For the most part Rhyme's date with Neku was fairly simple: Meet up at ten four, do some shopping, grab some lunch, and maybe make out like wild animals. You know typical

teenaged date stuff. However when she told Neku of her brother's "silly" warning Neku grew grim and told his girlfriend some startling news. "Rhyme, I should tell you

something. Last night Shiki kept on calling and texting me about me ditching you for her. I told her off but she insisted that she'd find us today and make me hers." This news

wasn't welcomed by Rhyme but she insisted that they go anyway. Once they were there they were a little uneasy as they had the feeling that someone was watching them.

They had been searching for a new pair of headphones for Neku, Something that would complement his vivid orange mane as Rhyme had said, and Rhyme was about to go buy

a slim looking pair when a pair of un-familiar hands wrapped themselves around his waist a he felt someone's warm breath on his neck. He slowly turned and saw Shiki behind

him, relishing on the fact that she was holding him. He began to struggle away just as Rhyme returned and saw her boyfriend under attack. She helped Neku brake free, and

the orange haired boy faced Shiki and asked. "What the hell is your problem Shiki?" To his surprise Shiki seemed happy that he was yelling at her, dare he even guess that she

was even getting turned on by it?, and was practically gushing as she answered. "Aww I'm sorry Neku-kins! I just couldn't stand seeing you there without hugging you!" Rhyme

stepped in between them and very angrily told Shiki. "Shiki, please go away! Can't you see that Neku and I are happy?" Shiki's mood soured and she pushed Rhyme aside

saying in a venom filled voice. "Beat it brat, the big kids talking." This was the last straw and Neku pushed Shiki away from him, hard. She fell down with a bang that caught the

attention of everyone in the store, but by the time she got up Neku and Rhyme were long gone. She was really pissed now and she ran after them, finding the two a few

streets down and out of breath. "There you are my little Neku-kins! Shame on you for leaving your girl on the floor like that!" Shiki cried when she caught up with them. Neku

had enough with Shiki and was about to tell her off when he noticed she had something shiny in her hands that wasn't there before: a knife. His heart began to beat wildly at

the sight of the weapon and he finally saw the look on her face: a look of obsession. Rhyme saw the knife and slowly walked to Neku's side but Shiki saw this and pointed the

blade at the younger girl and snapped. " Stay where you are brat! Move any closer to my man and I'll make sure you never reach puberty! " The couple did as were told and

were in total fear as Shiki walked towards Neku, the knife in her grip, and slowly began to look as his body from the ground up. " Shiki, don't do this." Neku said as she drew

closer to him, creepily beginning to smell him. "Don't talk Neku, this isn't my fault. It's hers! That brat trapped you in a spider's web and blinded you. But I can help you if you

just let me!" Shiki replied as she began to inhale his scent, moaning all the while. Rhyme was about to take a risk and text Beat, but the deranged Shiki noticed and drew the

knife ready to strike. "That's it brat! Now you'll die!" Shiki cried in a enraged tone, she lunged at the younger girl and timed seemed to move in slow motion. Rhyme closed her

eyes, not wanting to see all the blood, but she felt herself getting pushed aside by someone and heard Neku cry out in pain. She hit the ground hard but quickly recovered and

opened her eyes to a terrible site: Neku standing above her with a bad gash on his arm and losing a lot of blood. Rhyme began to scream in terror and Shiki dropped the knife

muttering. "Not my Neku." And ran away before anyone else heard the screaming and came. Neku held his arm in pain and was barely awake but he managed to fall into

Rhyme's arms before losing conciseness and his girlfriend very panicky texted Beat, not saying what really happened, and within a few second her brother along with Herochan

were on the scene, The two saw Neku's arm and the massive blood lose and Herochan quickly used one of his magic spells to heal his friend. "Okay Rhyme, how on earth did

Phones get cut?" Beat asked his sister once Neku was awake again. Rhyme was very hesitant to talk but to her relief Herochan sprang to her defense by saying. "Calm yourself

Beat! Let the girl breath for a second then maybe she's tell us the previews we missed while you were getting your snack from Note." They couldn't really understand what he

meant; Herochan had the habit of saying random things in between his true sayings, but Beat did calm down and allow his sister to explain what had really happened with

Shiki. After telling of Shiki's newly awakened stalker persona Herochan gave a whistle and said. "Looks like this shows getting a bit PG-13 kiddies, a pity that I can't stay for act

two! If you want my advice you guys have two options; either stay the hell away from little Ms. Stalker or try and reason with what remains of your friend. I wish you the best

of luck guys, maybe next time I'm in town everything will be back to normal. "They thanked the vampire king for his advice just as a girl with angel wings and carrying a mass of

bags flew in from above calling for him. He took a bow and told the three Shibuyaians. "Ah here comes my ride, I bid you adieu my friends. And congrats again Beat with your

little lady friend!" He then grew pitch black wings and flew after the girl, who was talking to him in a rushed tone about her treasures, and the three waved at him as he

vanished without a trace. "So… what did Herochan mean about your lady friend beat?" Rhyme asked her brother once they started heading back to the Bito house. Beat

started to turn crimson again, causing his sister to giggle, and explained all about his date. "So then, you think she's the one?" Neku asked, still a bit upset about Shiki. This

surprised Beat and he answered. "To be honest Phones, I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong, I love spending time with her and all but it's a little too soon to be thinking

about that. "Neku chuckled and the subject was changed to what to do with Shiki. They tossed around a few ideas but none were good enough, so they decided for now they'd

just have to ignore her. Once the three returned to the Bito's, Neku and Rhyme said goodbye, promising to call later, and Beat got a text from Note asking him to call her. They

all went their separate ways, each thinking about the day they had encountered.

"This wasn't part of the plan Shiki! You were supposed to plan something on them to get them busted for stealing!" Upon finding a way to her house and finally snapping out of

the craziness she had earlier Shiki received a call from Joshua who said this almost the second she picked up. "To hell with your plan Joshua! I messed up bad! I just wanted to

cut that brat up into a million pieces but my little Neku got hurt instead!" She responded before she started to sob. She soon regretted saying this as Joshua exploded on the

other and roared. "YOU TRIED TO DO WHAT! HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO HURT RHYME?" Despite the fact that he was miles away Shiki felt as if the composer was yelling right

at her face, and about to kill her. "It's either that brat dies or I do Joshua! If you don't like that then you can go to hell for all I care!" Shiki yelled back as she ended the call, not

hearing his angry. "What?" Once that was done Shiki looked at a picture on her desk of her and Neku, taken after the game despite Neku's arguing. She picked it up and began

crying again as the blanket of night began to cover her. Tomorrow would be another day, and one way or another Shiki would take her Neku back from Rhyme. By any means

possible and painful enough so that she would feel the pain Shiki felt now.

All done, wow quite the plot twist huh? Will Shiki ever return to normal? Will Beat and Note officially get together? And will Neku ever get his new headphones? All this and more will be answered next time! Also a special thanks to my guest star in this chapter.

Herochan: It was a welcome break not teaming up with a bunch of key wielding yahoos for once! Not to mention that this was quite the different pace from my story.

So true, just don't get any ideas…

[1] Translated from Herochan's ancient vampire language this means. "Slashing Heroic Entrance!"

[2] Herochan: The king of the vampires and all around hero to millions, or so he boast at least. He's known Neku and the gang for a while now and even helped them out in the

game. He first appeared in _KH: Starry Skies_ but is currently the star (more or less) of_ RE: Starry Skies._


	4. Chapter 4:it all ends with a cry

Herochan1313 does not own TWEWY or anything else he may use, just OC's and plot.

Neku was currently in the middle of one of his favorite pastimes: Lying lazily on his coach as he watched violent anime. Despite the fact that Neku often seemed like the strong

silent type, albeit his sarcastic quips, but to his shame he just could not resist doing what most boys his age did: Be a lump on a log and watch people kill each other. He was

glad Rhyme wasn't there with him because she was an even bigger fan of anime then him and whenever they watched something together she often had to question every

little detail. At the moment he was in the middle of an episode of his favorite anime, Bleach, and snaking on an un-healthy amount of chips and soda when he heard the noise

. It was soft at first, so he just assumed that his MP3 was still on, his headphones being next to him, but when it turned into a louder bang he got a bit uneasy. He slowly got

up and entered his kitchen and he heard the bang again, this time he could pin point it near the windows. He walked over to the large windows and slowly peered out. What

he saw terrified him greatly: Shiki outside his house with a steel baseball bat hitting the windows in an attempt to break them. She noticed him staring and stooped her

attempts to wave to him before she resumed hitting the windows. Neku remained calm as he opened one of them, half-way so she couldn't enter, and hiss. "Shiki! What the

hell are you doing?" She moaned at the sound of his voice, making him ponder again if she was indeed was getting turned on by his yelling, and she answered. "Neku, I just

couldn't stay away! Our love is the fire that warms my heart. Any time I'm away from you I simply freeze until I can feel your presence" . She then tried to climb up but he

pushed her hands away and firmly told her. "For the last time Shiki, leave me alone! I've told you a thousand times that I love Rhyme not you! Now leave before I call the cops."

She moaned again and looked him in the eyes as he excitedly gushed. "Aww but Neku I could offer you so much more that what that rug rat has! I would do anything you

wanted me to, I wouldn't even bat an eye if you tried to cope a feel!" She was started to creep Neku out and he was about to shut the window and call 911 when she reached

in and grabbed him by his collar. She dragged him towards the window and with a slight giggle she reached into her pocket and grabbed something that made Neku's skin

crawl: a bottle of chloroform. She looked at him with eyes so crazy that he briefly wondered if she was alright but soon she uncapped the bottle and with the end of her shirt

she placed the drug on the struggling boy's mouth. Just as Neku began to fade into sleep he heard her giggle once more and say. "Just sleep easy my little Neku-kins! You'll be

back home soon enough…"

As Rhyme laid in her bed the next morning , the light of dawn welcoming her as a friend would, she was about to get up and get ready for the day when she heard her

bedroom door open. Her brother entered the room, fully dressed and a rare frown on his face, as she questioned this he sighed and said. "I got some bad news…" Moments

later the entire Bito house hold was filled with a loud cry of pain from Rhyme as her brother told her that Neku was missing. She insisted that they go looking for him, but her

brother already had a plan set up. "Look Rhyme we know that Phones was nearly cut up by Shiki, so she probably snacked him last night. We know who did it so we can go

and find Phones easy like." She agreed with her brother, if Neku was missing then Shiki must be to blame. "But where are they? Shiki might be nuts now but I doubt she'd just

kidnap him and trap him in her house." They began brainstorming on ideas when the doorbell rang and Beat ran to answer it. He returned with a guest: Note looking as radiant

as ever. She had her violin in hand but from the look on her face Rhyme could tell that she wasn't in the mood to play it. After her brother introduced the two Note shared

concern for Rhyme's problem. "If you really don't know where to find your friend can't you guys ask that Herochan guy to help out?" Note asked them. Both of them shook their

heads as Beat explained. "Herochan could help out… but by the time he got here it could be too late for Phones. Besides he's not someone who has a lot of free time on his

hands, we can't bother him with this." So that option was ruled out, the trio thought on what to do when an idea occurred to them. "If Shiki did kidnap Neku… then she'd go

someplace that no one could look. She has to be at the Shibuya River!" With this in mind the three set out to find Neku, with Note being excited that she was in on the action

for once.

Neku's head was still swimming a few miles when he finally came to. He knew right away that he was in for a rough time as he noticed where he was: The reaper's pad. He

tried to get off of the coach he had on but found himself tied up with… Shiki's shirt? Just as he began to panic he heard someone by the bar area and he heard an all too

familiar giggle and he saw Shiki's head bop up from below the bar. "Oh Neku's up! Did I wake you up sleepy head? I was just working on our dinner ! "He was already growing

tired of her voice and the constant love talk but when he noticed that he could only see her head a thought occurred to him. " Shiki?" "Yes my darling Neku? " The crazed girl

said as she slowly got up and revealed that she was shirtless, much to Neku's horror, and he could feel the blood flow to his face as he shut his eyes and yelled. "Stalker! Why

the hell are you shirtless?" He heard her giggle and she chirped. "What else could I use to tie you up Neku? You can open your eyes, I'm not indecent. "She was slightly right as

she wasn't completely naked… she had a bra on but that wasn't comforting to Neku." He kept his eyes firmly shut but she soon walked over to him and pried his eyes opened

as she whispered. "See anything you like?" His face was burning up and he tried to change the subject. "How'd you get in here anyway? I doubt the reapers would let you

waltz in here." She chuckled and sat beside him, Neku growing more uncomfortable the second, and answered. "Let's just say that they're in a better place right now. But

enough about that, let's talk about us!" Neku braced himself as the girl got closer to him and began touching his body in places he was pretty sure a clown once told him was

"his special place". He fought her off but the girl was surprisingly strong and had pinned him to the floor. "Shiki please stop." Neku said, his voice filled with fear. She seemed

confused but she ignored his pleas and resumed her assault. He was about to give up all hope when a thought crossed his mind, it'd be something he'd regret heavily but it

was his last hope. He gave her his best "come hither" look he could muster and asked her. "Shiki, you wouldn't happen to have a pair of handcuffs would you?" Shiki began to

blush wildly as she stammered. "N-N-Neku! You naughty boy! I never knew you were into that! Just give me a second. As she reached for a pair of handcuffs that Neku knew,

yet prayed she didn't, have he slowly rose and just as she grabbed the cuffs he broke free of her make-shift rope and quickly grabbed her hands and placed the cuffs on her.

"Neku! What-"her question was put on hold as Neku quickly pushed her aside and grabbed the bottle of chloroform she had carelessly left on the bar. Within seconds Shiki was

sound asleep on the coach against her will, with Neku running out to the streets of Shibuya. He was almost home free when he found Joshua waiting for him outside, but the

composer was acting different. He looked the same but his eyes were bright red and he now had a tattoo on his arm resembling the red skull pin Neku had seen in his last

week in the game. Joshua grabbed Neku and in a monotone voice: "_You must remain to ensure the composers happiness._" "What the hell are you talking about? You're the

composer!" A giggle from behind him posed to counter that statement as a now awake Shiki appeared and said something that sent chills down Neku's spine. "Who says he's

still the composer?"

"Damn, this ain't going anywhere!" This was one of the many outcries that Beat had said when the trio hadn't any luck in finding Neku. They had made it to the Shibuya River

but to their surprise Joshua was blocking the way claiming that Shiki was the new composer. Despite all of their efforts they could not move the former composer and even if

they did how could they handle a near god like Shiki. They were about to give up when something from the sky fell and tickled Note's nose causing her to sneeze. When she

saw what had fell she grew puzzled at what it was: a green feather. She was sure no green birds lived in the wild in Shibuya, but as she began to look up she saw that it

wasn't a bird that dropped it. "Excuse me y'all, but can I have my feather back? My king will be madder than a rattlesnake in a boot if he finds out that I lost another one!" The

person that was currently flying above them was a girl that looked way out of place in Shibuya. She had green hair that was under a cowboy hat and her arms were a pair of

huge green wings with her fingernails being talons. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of roper jeans as well as a pair of cowboy boots, and she seemed to be acting as if

a flying girl was an everyday thing.[1] Note timidly handed the feather back and the girl placed it back in her wing and did a somersault in happiness. "That feels much better!

Now sire won't yell at me for causing another explosion!" Beat had a feeling that he'd seen this girl before and it hit him. "You're one of Herochan's friends aren't you?" The girl

landed and with a warm smile and struck a pose as she said. "Right on the money! The name's Rebecca Hazelwind, but most folks just call me Haze! I came here on a mission

from my king! You're a pal of his ain't cha?" He nodded and they talked for a bit, learning that she was traveling to different worlds in order to fight some things called Existed.

But when they explained what had happened to Neku Haze's smile turned upside down. "Oh no! Sire warned me about this… but I can't do much against a composer without

my king's help! Unless… I could use my feathers!" Before they could ask what she meant flew over the bewitched Joshua and plucked a feather from one of her wings and

dropped it on the teen. It floated for a bit before gently landing on the controlled composer and then...blew up in a massive explosion that might have left Beat deaf if they

were any closer to it. After the explosion died down they found Joshua somehow in tack, he was out cold but OK otherwise, and the pin that was messing with his mind was

split in half. "How on earth is his body not completely incinerated? And on that note, how can we still hear with a huge explosion being within five feet of us?" Note asked as

they propped Josh up on the side of the river's bridge. Haze shrugged and smiled as she replied. "I dunno black magic? I'm only a servant to the most powerful man in the

universe; I don't have time to learn simple science! Now let's mossy before your friend get's skinned like a rattlesnake." The three Shibuyaians all looked at the harpy as she

ran ahead, skipping like a schoolgirl all the while, and Note had to ask. "Are all of Herochan's friends this...odd?" The Bito siblings just shrugged and Beat answered. "To be

honest Note, far as we know that's how he likes them." They followed the harpy and prayed that they weren't too late.

"How is this possible? How are you the composer?" Neku was nearing a heart attack but he kept it away in fear of Shiki deciding to play nurse. She had tied him up again. Only

this time using her newly acquired composer powers to summon stronger handcuffs. The new composer had Neku right where she wanted him, the ginger boy squirming away

from her touch, and she was about to ensure that his lips had company when she heard someone she had wished had killed ran in and cry. "Neku!" Rhymed and the others

had joined them but Shiki actually was glad to see them now. However she was nervous about the harpy girl, she worked for that vampire king after all, and without a word

she snapped her fingers and chains from nowhere wrapped themselves around the group. They were forced to the ground and Shiki laughed in triumph as she walked to

Rhyme and smugly said. "I win little girl, I told you to leave the big kids alone! Now you get to watch me kiss my king!" She then purred as she faced Neku and readied her lips

when the UN-thinkable happened, Haze began to cry. Now tears were flowing from her eyes and all but by cry Shiki meant that the girl was shrieking like a hawk. Her mind

remembered the harpy having done that the last time she was in Shibuya and why she did it. "_She's calling out for me; all my protectors have some sort of signal cry that I can _

_hear no matter where they are._" Herochan had explained. Shiki lunged for Haze and placed a hand on her mouth but it was too late as seconds later a huge crash was heard

and the great and all powerful Herochan came on the scene with a very pissed off Joshua. Haze sighed in relief as her king freed them and told him. "Sire! Boy I'm about as

happy as a country fried kitty cat to see you!" The vampire king chuckled at this and replied. "Rebecca, what did we say about the southern drawl? And how did you get so

easily caught?" She frowned and shuffled a bit, embarrassed to admit her weakness to the one man she admired the most. He seemed to notice this and smiled as he patted

her on the head, earning a warm smile from the girl, and told her. "Well, that doesn't matter I suppose. The point is that we have a mission on hand…" Upon saying that he

turned to Shiki and he told her in a cold voice. "Shiki… You're an ally and I don't want to do this. But not only did you mess up the order of this world, but you tried to harm one

of my _Sheida Del Kinso [_2], my protectors, now I have to do something about you." He summoned his trademark black sword and pointed at her but Shiki laughed and said. "You

think that sword can help you? I'm the new composer now! I have all the powers of a god on my side!" At this Joshua piped up and snidely replied. "That may be true dear

Shiki… but I can easily get that back. Besides… as much as I hate to admit it Herochan is far stronger that either of us ever could be." Shiki shrugged that off and snapped her

fingers, summoning a gun to her hand. "Maybe so Joshy-boy. But is he faster than a bullet?" She wasted no time in shooting them but when no bullets hit she grew puzzled.

"Wha-" That was all she could say as Herochan rushed behind her and pointed a gun of his own at her. "Well now Shiki you have two choices: One, you give up and leave Neku

alone. Or two, I do have to let Darkness go all Rambo on you?" Before Shiki could reply Rhyme stepped up and told Herochan. "Stop it! I know Shiki's…not right in the head, but

she's still our friend! Please just let her go!" Herochan hesitated but he knew his friend was right; however a female voice spoke from his gun and asked Shiki. "You know there

is a third option." Shiki perked up at this and asked the gun. "Okay what is it?" Out of nowhere a dramatic piano sounded as the voice answered. "Murder." Herochan sighed

and smacked the gun, resulting in an "Ow" from it, and simply told Shiki the truth. "Shiki, you have to face facts dear. Neku can't return your feelings, but you can be the bigger

person. You don't need him to have a happy life; you need to trust that you'll find someone else." He then grabbed Neku and Rhyme and continued. "Look at this. Do you really

want to pull these two sweethearts apart?" Shiki looked un-sure of herself but in the end she said something that they had hoped she would. "No… no I can't." She began to

so and for the first time in a while Rhyme felt that this was finally over.

"Thanks again Beat." The group had finally started to head home, Herochan and Haze left a while ago, when Note thanked Beat for some reason. "Thanks? For what?" She

giggled and cheerily replied. "For letting me tag alone today. It was... Something I'll never forget that's for sure!" He smiled at this and offered to walk her home, having noticed

his sister and Neku holding hands, and to his delight the music student said he could do just that. As he offered a hand to lead the way he thought back to his sister and

silently thought. "_Good luck sis, you've earned it."_

Chapter's all done, and in truth we're nearing the end of this story, if anything from here on it's going to get ever so fluffy. I did have an idea for a sequel to this but I'd only do

it if I get enough reviews for it. That being said, review people!

[1]Rebecca "Haze" Hazelwind: One of Herochan's protectors, a real down south kind of girl. She's a harpy that loves anything to do with cowboys, especially a certain brother of

her king, and deeply admires her king. She first appeared in_ Starry Skies._

[2] Translated this latterly means "Shield of the king."


End file.
